Denser radio networks, localized patterns of mobility, virtualization and other technological/business drivers are causing the 3GPP evolved packet core (EPC) to become more distributed. Distributed gateways (internet protocol (IP) anchor points) of such EPC networks are much closer to the user. As a user moves from one radio access network (RAN) node/evolved Node B (eNB) to the next, it is likely that the point of initial attachment (initial packet data network gateway (PGW)) is not the best or closest.